Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-15636317-20130915193037
Noooo dobraaa! :D Lece trochę na żywioł bo nie bardzo wiem, co pisać. xD ................ Wyszliśmy ze szpitala. Uderzyło mnie to jak jest jasno. Su: Ile ja byłam nieprzytomna?! Usłyszał mnie tylko Kastiel, który niósł mnie na rękach. Kas: Operacje miałaś o 15, skończyli o 17, no i jak wiesz obudziłaś się z 15 minut temu. - Wsadzil mnie do auta. - A teraz jest 13 następnego dnia. - Dokończył zajmując miejsce obok mnie. Su: Ojejku! I byliście przy mnie przez cały ten czas? - Spojrzałam na nich wzruszona. Kas: No nie... Jeden bohater opuścił stanowisko. Nat: Ktoś musiał zawiadmić dyrektorkę! - Wytknął mu Nataniel. Kas: Chyba nie zarzucisz mi kłamstwa? - Uśmiechnął się szyderczko. - Tak, czy siak. Upuściłeś stanowisko. Znów postanowiłam przerwać te wymianę zdań. Su: I co powiedziała dyrektorka? Nat: Pozwoliła mi do Ciebie jechać, jutro mam ją poinformować co z Tobą. No i jakoś usprawiedliwiłem Kastiela. - Odwrócił się w nasza stronę i uśmiechnął się sztucznie do Kastiela. - Nie musisz dziękować. Kas: Nie mam zamiaru. - Burknął. Nat: O i Su... - Znów odwrócił się w naszą stronę, tym razem na jego twarzy malowało się zakłopotanie. Su: O co chodzi? - Spytałam wystraszona, spojrzałam na twarz mojego chłopaka szukając odpowiedzi, ale on też wpatrywał się zaciekawiony w Nataniela. Nat: Peggy podsłuchała co mówiłem dyrektorce. Su: No świetnie... Mich: O co chodzi? Jaka Peggy? - Mike odezwał się pierwszy raz odkąd wyszliśmy ze szpitala. Su: Pisze artykuły, zbiera informacje, jest strasznie ciekawska. A chodzi o to, że wszyscy już zapewne wiedzą, o tym co się wczoraj wydarzyło. - Westchnęłam. Kas: Jeśli tak, niedługo się o tym przekonasz. - Podjechaliśmy pod dom, a on podał mi telefon. - Podładuj na górzę. Zrobiło mi się smutno, nie chciałam się z nim rozstawać, chyba to zauważył bo uśmiechnął się do mnie pocieszająco. Nataniel i Michel wysiedli z samochodu, wtedy pocałowaliśmy się szybko. Otworzyłam drzwi po mojej stronie, a Michel wziął mnie na ręcę. Kas/Nat: Hej. - Zwrócili się do nas. Su/Mich: Narazie. Obaj odeszli w przeciwnych kierunkach. Weszliśmy do domu. Mike zaniósł mnie na górę i posadził na łóżku, a ja zgodnie z poleceniem Kastiela włączyłam telefon i podłączyłam do ładowania, za ok 2 minuty jeśli Peggy wszystkim powiedziała zaczną przychodzić mi powiadomienia o nieodebranych połączeniach i sms'y. Do pokoju wszedł Mike. Mich: Su.. Su: Tak? Mich: Ta nasza kłótnia.. Su: Mikey. - Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, gdy się tak do niego zwróciłem, wiedział, ze nie jestem zła, więc usiadł na łóżku obok mnie i obiął ramieniem. Mich: Serio tak o mnie myślisz? Su: Nie. Poniosło mnie. Mich: Taak.. Mnie też. - Oboje się do Siebie usmiechnęliśmy. - Już wiem, czemu Ty i ten Kas.. Kastiel nie byliście parą i przepraszam, że tak powiedziałem. - Poklepał mnie po nodze. - Nie odstępował się na krok w szpitalu. - Na te słowa w środku poczułam ciepło. - Ale stanowczo przesadza z paleniem. Gdy miałaś operacje wypalił chyba z 6. - No i papa ciepło. Su: Palił? - Spytałam krzywiąc się. Mich: Nie wiedziałaś? Su: Wiedziałam, ale zabroniłam mu palić.. Mich: To z nerwów! Też kiedyś paliłam, nie denerwuj się. - I faktycznie zrobiło mi się lepiej. Tym razem mu odpuszcze. - Jesteś głodna? Na te słowa uświadomiłam Sobie, jak bardzo. Z mojego brzucha wydobyło się głośne burczenie, gdy Mike je usłyszał zaczął się śmiać, a ja razem z nim. Mich: Na co masz ochotę? Su: Smażony makaron z jajkiem? - Uśmiechnęłam się słodko. Mich: Jakiś jest ugotowany. Za 10 minut jestem spowrotem. I już go nie ma. Wzięłam do ręki telefon i niemal oczy wyskoczyły mi z orbit. Miałam z 20 nieebranych połączeń, ale sprawdzanie od kogo nie miało sensu, więc zaczęłam od sms'ów. 1: Rozalia - Jejku Su! Słyszałam co się stało! Wszystko ok?! Odezwij się jak będziesz w domu! 2: Violetta - Sucrette, Peggy powiedziała nam co się stało. Życzę Ci powrotu do zdrowia. 3.: Irys - Wiesz jak mi głupio, ze my bawiłśmy się w shopping, kiedy Ty męczyłaś się w szpitalu!? Mam nadzieje, że wszystko z Tobą w porządku. Odezwji się jak już będziesz w domu. Uśmiechnęłam się sama do Siebie. Była kochana, a miałam do niej żal za Armina, jako mój nieoficjalny brat zasługuje na taką dziewczyne. 4. Kentin - Hej, ponoć leżysz w szpitalu, nie dowiadywałem się więcej, wiem tylko,że nakopała Ci jakaś laska, widzisz przydałaby Ci się szkoła wojskowa! :D , mam nadzieje, że to nic poważnego i niedługo się zobaczymy. 5. Armin. - Moja siostra lezy w szpitalu, a ja nic nie wiem? :( Mam nadzieje, że nic Ci nie jest! Napisz zadzwoń czy nie wiem co zrób po prostu daj mi znać, jak bedziesz w domu. 6. Alexy: SIOSTRA! Nawet nie wiesz, jak sie o Ciebie martwie! Odchodze od zmysłów! Jak bedziesz w domu masz do mnie napisać! 7. Lysander: Witaj Sucrette. Słyszałem o całej sytuacji, martwię się o Ciebie, liczę, że do mnie napiszesz, gdy tylko będziesz mogła. 8: Melania. : Cześć Su. Życzę Ci powrotu do zdrowia, mam nadzieje, że nieługo się zobaczymy. Zaczęłam pisać odpowiedz, gdy mój telefon zapiczał. 9: Peggy - Hej! Słyszałam o tym co się stało! Jak tylko bedziesz mogła spotkajmy się, chce dowiewdzieć się czegoś więcej! Mam nadzieje,ze wszystko w porządku! Do zobaczenia! Su: Jak można być tak bezczelnym! - Skasowałam to co miałam napisane i zaczęłam pisać wiadomość do Peggy. - Cóż za brak taktu! Chcesz wiedzieć co się wydarzyło?! Byłam w szpitalu, miałam operacje i niemal nie umarłam, ale jeśli najważniejsze jest dla Ciebie artykuł na temat moich przeżyć, Ty bezduszna, bezczelna kretynko, to zapraszam chętnie udziele Ci wywiadu! . Do dobra, przesadziłam z tym, że prawie umarłam, ale nie obchodziło mnie to, byłam wściekła na Peggy, chociaż wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później każda z osób, która do mnie napisała i tak dowiedziałaby się co się wydarzyło. Westchnęłam i zaczęłam pisać wiadmość do pozostałej ósemki. Hej, dzięki. Jestem w domu i wszystko w porządku. Możesz zadzwonić. ^^ Odłożyłam telefon i wtedy pojawił się Michel z jedzeniem. Mich: Smacznego. - Uśmiechnął się i zostawił mnie samą. Zaczęłam jeść, ledwo nałożyłam pierwszy widelec, gdy zadzwonł telefon. Rozalia. Su: Hao ? - Powiedziałam z pełną buzią. '' ''Roz: Sucrette! Straciłaś zęby? - Spytała przestraszona. '' ''Przełknęłam szybko makaron. Su: Nie! Jem. Roz: Mama nie nauczyła Cię, że nie mówi się z pełną buzią? '' ''Obie się zaśmiałyśmy. Roz: To jak? Co z Tobą? Jak się czujesz? Su: Nie chce mi się mówić, przez telefon. Może wpadniesz po lekcjach? Roz: Zbiorę dziewczyny i jesteśmy za godzinę. Su: Do zobaczenia! Roz: Pa! '' ''Rozłączyłam się, w tym czasie zadzwonił Armin, Lysaner, Kentin, Alexy. Każemu powiedziałam, że czuje się dobrze, ale umówiłam się już z dziewczynami, tylko Armin i Alexy umówili się, że wpadną wieczorem. Gdy zjdałam zawołałam Michela, żeby odniósł mi talerz i przyniósł coś do picia. Mich: Coś jeszcze o pani? Zachichotałam. Su: Może zamontujesz mi tutaj dzwoneczek, którym będze Cię wzywać? Spojrzał na mnie z uniesonymi brwiami, a ja zaśmiałam się i padłam na poduszke. Mich: Zmęczona? - Spytał z niedowierzanem. - Spałaś z 21 godzin! Su: Przynieś mi to picie i nie marudź. Wyszedł by wrócić po 2 minutach ze szklanką soku, wypiłam płowe i odłożyłam na szafke. Mikey podał mi laptopa. Su: Dziękuje. Weszłam na facebooka, po pół godziny usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Su: To koleżanki! - Wrzasnęłam. Po trzech minutach do pokoju weszły Irys, Melania, Violetta z Rozalią na czele, która rzuciła się na mnie, gdy tylko mnie zobaczyła. Roz: Tak się martwiłyśmy! Ir: Mów co się stało. Opowiedziałam im o wszystkim od powrotu do domu z Natanielem, do mojej pobudki w szpitalu. Vio: Gdy Ty miałaś operacje my szalałyśmy w sklepach... - Powiedziała półgłosem ze skuchą. Wszystkie spuściły głowy. Su: Dajcie spokój! Sama was wysłałam na zakupy! Nie bądźcie głupie! Głowy do góry! No już! - Posłuchały się. - Najważniejsze, że wszystko jest już dobrze. Roz: Nie wszystko. - Spojrzała na moją nogę. - Jak teraz pójdziesz na bal ? Wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałam. Zrobiło mi się smutno. W dzień balu moja noga powinna dochodzić do Siebie, ale raczej nie była gotowa na tańce, czy szpilki. Roz: Nie pójde bez Ciebie! Su: No co wy! Nie możecie olać przeze mnie balu. Mel: Może nie będziemy musiały... Wszystkie spojrzałysmy na nią pytająco. Mel: Może uda nam się przesunąć datę balu? Na poniedziałek na przykład? Ir: I dyrektorka miałaby się na to zgodzić? Mel: No powiemy, że wszystkich poruszyła sprawa Sucrette i takie tam. Vio: Nie głupi pomysł. Rozpogodziłam się i uściskałam Melanie. Mel: Nieczego nie obiecuje! Ale zrobię co w mojej mocy! Su: Dzięki! Pogadałyśmy trochę, a Rozalia zostawiła u mnie zeszyty, następnego dnia miała iść do dentysty, więc co jej tam. Około 17 wyszły, przepisałam lekcje, była 18. Zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Przyszli Armin i Alexy. ................ Przykro mi, że taka nuda, ale cieżko mi coś dobreg wymyślić. Fajny pomysł mam dopiero na bal! No I jeszcze jeden dialog na następną część, ale nic pozatym! Mam nadzieje, że mnie nie zostawicie.